


Be Mine Spooky

by OceanHeart23



Category: Halloweentown (1998)
Genre: Aneesa and Luke join early, F/M, Halloween obviously, Halloweentown High Rewrite, Marnie and Cody being best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: If Luke would have joined that exchange program that year, how that might have turned out.
Relationships: Cody/Aneesa, Dylan Piper/Original Character, Luke & Marnie Piper, Luke/Marnie Piper, Marnie & Cody
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Be Mine Spooky

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: After rewatching these movies I finally decided to write something for them and I always enjoy the Luke/Marnie section growing. I don't think they really have a ship name but yes this is my rewrite of the third movie in the series.  
> Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Halloweentown and make no money from writing this.

It was Marnie's senior year, and once more it seemed that since magic had been introduced in her life. Some chaotic insanity was expected to follow. She was trying her best to not only stay on top of her classes but also assist the Halloweentown kids with settling in and reassure the council. She sometimes felt that she barely had a second of free time. It was probably for this reason that she didn't ponder over why Luke wasn't in the exchange program. 

They had kept in touch over the years, though it seemed to have dwindled in the last year. Marnie had initially attributed it to them both being busy. It was at the beginning of this year that she ran into Cody, a new student in one of her classes. He was very cute and had asked her out on the second day. Their date went completely fine, but Marnie couldn't help but feel it was missing something. It didn't have the sparks that she was expecting especially when he kissed her goodnight. She felt nothing.

She tried to talk to him the next day with a 'I think we're better off as friends' but you’re still awesome speech. He politely cut her off before her brain could get into any cliches. 

“Marnie it's okay. Do I wish it had gone differently? Sure. But if that's how you feel then I'd rather you tell me now then let me get in too deep. I appreciate you being honest with me.”

“Do you still want to be friends?” She probed tentatively. “I mean I get it, if you wouldn't want that. But I'd still like to be if you do.”

“Yeah,” He agreed, giving her an open smile. “I think I do still want to be friends if that's cool.”

She couldn't help feeling relieved at that. “It's very cool.” It’s official Cody was now on her list of favorite people.

In the coming months Cody had ended up becoming one of her best friends and the first human she revealed herself to as a witch. Not that he hadn't already been kinda putting the pieces together himself with obvious signs of magic you'd have to be an idiot to ignore it. But it was undeniable when she used magic to save his life in a way.

He was waiting with her next to the soccer field during a free period, as she watched a few of her kids participate in gym class. When a stray arrow flew over top the equipment building straight for Cody's head Marnie just reacted with magic instead of just pushing him out of the way like a normal person would. 

“Rigescunt Indutae!” She shouted, hands flying up in front of her. It froze a few feet in front of them. Cody stared at it stunned. Marnie quickly raced to grab it and threw it at the ground hoping no one had seen. Thankfully it seemed to have gone unnoticed. However Cody was still in shock.

“How did you do that?” He asked in a shaking voice.

“I uh don't suppose you could forget that you just saw that?”

“You...you just froze that arrow.”

“Yes and um well...Okay Cody if I tell you something will you promise that it will stay just between you and me? I mean I can perform a memory spell, but they're incredibly finicky and difficult. There's a good chance I could wipe a good chunk of your memory without meaning to.”

“What?!”

“Can you promise me please?” She asked, looking at him seriously. The last time she was careless with her secret. Cal used that against her and the last thing she needed was a repeat of that.

Cody looked at her in return before nodding. “Okay I promise whatever it is.”

Wrapping her arms around herself she admitted. “Okay so I'm a witch and I have powers. I can kinda cast spells and everything and fly on a broom stick the whole nine yards.”

“Wow that is...a lot to take in.” Cody said, rubbing his mouth. He glanced back at Marnie slightly questioning. “But you're the good kind right? No evil curses or hexes?”

“Yes,” She reassured him. “Definitely the good kind I promise.”

“Then eventually once this fully sinks in I can tell you it's alright and I won't tell anyone, because at least right now I'm still having trouble believing it.”

Smiling, she bumped his elbow and told him she'd hold him to it. True to his word Cody appeared to never have told a soul at least none that Marnie could tell. It was so nice to finally have someone she could be herself around. Not to mention someone to cover for her if she ever needed it. Once he adapted to it, Cody became a reliable and steadfast presence in her life.

“So how was your weekend?” He asked when they had both sat down to eat lunch together. Marnie did a quick glance about to make sure her kids were still settling in alright. She frowned at not seeing them and realizing they were probably still hanging out in the clubhouse locker. She'd had to have another talk about that. 

Well apart from Victoria who was sitting right next to her brother, as he tried to focus on his notes and not on the girl whispering in his ear. She heard him shriek once. “That's not cute because you can actually do that!”

Admittedly Marnie still got a kick that the vampire was absolutely enamored with her brother and despite everything he said the vampire flustered him quite a bit though she got sometimes frustrated when he strongly denied the other part of his heritage.

“Not too bad, just the typical Cromwell residence chaos. We're thinking about taking everyone to the mall next weekend.”

“They don't have malls where they're from?” Cody asked in light amusement. 

Marnie laughed. “Not like they do here.”

“Right well I have to say that history class was interesting. I mean I never knew that Christopher Columbus was so eccentric, nor George Washington so charming and the bit about the Louisiana Purchase that was an epic story.”

Marnie laid her head in her hands and groaned. “Why can't she just stick to the course load? It's like she's completely incapable of blending in. Just for one day it would be nice if she kept a low profile.”

Cody sent her a sympathetic look. “The bag probably doesn't really help. I spotted the tail, which if I probably didn't know better I would have brushed off as an hallucination.”

“You'd be surprised how often people are able to do that.”

Humming a bit Cody pulled out some of his biology lab notes asking Marnie if she wanted to compare before class. “I'm still not entirely sure that I did these last parts right.”

“Oh good because I had no idea about the first section.”

They spent the remainder of lunch finishing up their homework before heading off to class. Marnie was still a bit distracted looking at her notes and overall not paying attention. That she completely didn't see the person walking in front of her, until they had forcefully collided. 

Her papers went everywhere, and she fell flat on her back. Sitting up quickly and apologies spilling out as she tried to collect her things. Come to find out the person she had run into already had and was now holding them. Glancing up Marnie's mouth fell open in shock, as she stared at the familiar figure in front of her.

“LUKE?!!”

“Hi Marnie,” Leaning down and holding out a hand as he stood before her in his human form. She took his hand and nearly unbalanced him with the force of her hug. He hugged her back with one hand not holding her things. Both relishing the contact after not seeing each other in so long.

“What are you doing here?” She asked him excitedly, as she reclaimed her things. She only later realized that she was probably staring too much, but Luke looked good like really good. He seemed to have grown taller and carried the same light orange tresses as before back with the gray spell only now he was colorfully designed very much in red and yellow. It somehow made her happy he kept his unique style.

“Thought I'd check out what this exchange program was about. Your grandma helped me get in as a very late transfer. By the way do you have any idea where this class is? Apparently it's my next one.”

“Here I'll take you.” She said studying his class schedule before beaming at him. She swatted him lightly. “I can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever.”

He smiled back at her hands in his pockets. “I thought you'd like the surprise.”

“Well I do, but I would have liked to see you sooner. Apparently I have a grandmother to interrogate.” As she had to have known of Luke's decision to join. “Where are you staying?”

“Uh well your grandma said it'd be alright if I stayed with you. I uh hope that's okay.”

She gave him a pleasant smile. “Of course it is. My mom did a reconstruction spell, so we have no shortage of room. Oh! Here we are chemistry room 203. Dylan is in this class, so he should be able to help you. I need to head to my own or I'll be even later. But come find me later and we can go over your class schedule and curriculum. Bye!”

“Bye,” Luke waved as he watched her dash out of sight, which was a shame because he had only begun to take in the sight of her, still as beautiful as ever. Somehow he imagined this going differently, when he met back up with her. He looked up at everyone who was now staring at him and found that Marnie was right. Dylan was in this class and merely shot him a raised eyebrow upon recognizing him.

“Well it looks like we have another new student. Welcome! Please take a seat Mr...”

“Goeblen.” Struggling to really think of a good second name he knew humans used. “My first name is Luke though.” 

“Well welcome Luke.” The teacher spoke to him pleasantly. “It's only the second day so you haven't missed much. Please take the empty seat in the back behind Mr Piper and Ms Montello.”

Luke nodded before moving to take the empty spot. When he looked around he spotted multiple students taking notes. Was he supposed to be doing that too? It looked like Dylan was. When the teacher really began getting into the lesson, Luke had never been more lost. 

He quite suddenly began doubting his decision to ever come here in the first place especially if he could barely manage the first class. Supposedly there were a lot of them. Maybe he should bow out now. But then that wouldn't help him with his original goal, which was to finally tell Marnie how he felt about her after all these years, probably the most long overdue confession.

Jumping slightly as he was forced from his thoughts by a loud bell. Luke realized that this class had ended, but he was pretty sure he had another one somewhere else. 

“What are you doing here Luke?” Dylan asked as he had turned around from in front of him.

“Transferred just wanted to check out the human world.” He offered with a careless shrug. “Your sister said you could help me find my next class.”

Dylan let out a small irritated sigh. “Course she did. Alright let me see where they have you.”

Luke handed it over, while Dylan perused through it. “Looks like you're in a good number of my classes. We have Trigonometry, government, British Lit, then your last class you have by yourself as that's art. I can show you the first three though.”

Luke gathered his notebook filled with random words he caught while nodding. “That's fine thanks.”

“Alright then let's go.” As Dylan picked up his things before walking out of the classroom. He did turn to Luke one last time to ask skeptically. “Goeblen? Seriously?”

Luke just shrugged helplessly. “Couldn't think of anything else.”

“Well you're stuck with it now. But if anyone asks where your from our cover story is Canada just...keep it simple. The less details the better.” 

“Whatever.” As the two made their way to their next class.

The rest of the day was just as confusing and probably would have been worse if not for Dylan. He got the routine of it down and where to go just not so much what they were teaching. Sitting down under one of the outside trees which had a clear view point of the car he waited for the others to emerge from the school. 

He finally spotted Marnie walking out with the dark haired mortal he had seen her a few times today around school with. He couldn't help a grimace, as he remembered the rumors he'd heard earlier that people suspected they were dating seriously hoping they weren't true. Was it the hair? She seemed to like dark haired people. That would look terrible on him though. Facts.

“I could help you with that you know.” A voice murmured in his ear that he flinched at, as someone settled next to him. It turned out to be a mortal girl that looked around his age wearing a lot of black and leather. 

“Can I help you?” He muttered, finally shifting his focus to his bright orange backpack Aggie created for him. He hoped the answer was no.

“Hmm to be honest I've been wanting to ask you out since the first time I saw you because you're quite hot but I know what that look is and when I'd be just wasting my time. You have a thing for Marnie Piper. Don't bother denying it.” She finished with a mischievous grin. 

He glanced back over and saw that Marnie was still talking to him attentively before glancing around. It made him want to kick himself for thinking this year would be any different. No matter what happened it looked like she'd never see him as anything but just a friend. “So? What of it?”

The girl rolled her eyes. “The point is I can help you if you want that. Play up the whole jealousy card. If she's interested then you'll know you have a chance, and if she's not then there's tons of girls here willing to date you or at least take you for a fling.” Throwing him a wink.

Luke barely had time to process that, before the girl whispered. “Quick, she's coming over so follow my lead.” She then swung her leg over his lap before proceeding to shove her tongue down his throat. He fought the urge to shove her off, as he did not sign up for this.

“Kat what the hell are you doing?” Marnie demanded looking between them. Cody was standing next to her looking confused. “You can't just attack new guys like that! Did you even ask him?”

“Girl I don't need to ask my boyfriend for permission to kiss him.” Turning to look at him with a way too sweet a smile. “Isn't that right sweetie?”

Hoping his distaste and absolute confusion weren't showing Luke swallowed and agreed. “Right.”

Now it was Marnie's turn to look absolutely thrown. “Oh....um congratulations? But Luke we're ready to go unless you have another ride home.”

Still smiling Kat leaned her head on Luke's shoulder and brushed off Marnie. “Well I think we'd like to have some alone time together. I can handle dropping him off. Be seeing you later Marnie, new guy.” Addressing the last part to Cody.

When the words finally sunk in Marnie quickly stumbled away in an effort to leave. Finally finding the front steps Marnie sank into it feeling down in a way she hadn't expected to.

“You alright?” Cody asked from next to her eyebrow raised.

“Yeah just wasn't expecting that. That was...fast and Luke never said anything about dating someone.”

“Probably because it may have just happened? Wouldn't really have time in that case.”

“Yeah I guess.” Marnie muttered absently. 

Back from under the tree Luke did shove Kat off of him that she took laughing. “What for hallows sake did you do that for?”

She rolled her eyes faux brushing off her pants. “I told you I'm helping. I play doting girlfriend for a bit and see how she reacts. You get to finally know how she feels or you could just ask but I have a feeling that you'd never get there on your own.”

Luke let out an irritated short breath. “Fine just don't kiss me like that anymore.”

“Yeah I bet I know who you want kissing you, but your loss carrot top.”

When the school day finally finished, Marnie was in her room working on her homework until she heard a knock.

“Come in,” She called erasing one of her answers. She watched Luke come in as his complete Goblin self.

“Hey,”

“Hey,” She echoed back softly with a small smile closing her book and sitting up. “I'm sorry I forgot this is your first day I should have checked in with you.”

“Eh it was a piece of cake,” He lied through his teeth, but he really didn't want her to see him just as another one of the students but rather very separate. “That and I'm with your brother for most classes so it's fine.” He had to stop himself, before he admitted that he found her night clothes adorable.

“Hmm,” Clearing her throat she tried for causal. “So Kat that's very new. How did that happen?”

“Ah...that. Not much to it she asked ``I accepted and that's about it.”

Marnie frowned at him. “That doesn't sound very romantic.”

“Not really but anyways enough about me. How have you been? I haven't seen you in over a year which is a long time in Halloweentown standards.”

“Oh you know not a whole lot new. Just I accidentally bet the entire Cromwell magic on this exchange program and the fact that humans have changed, so I have until Halloween night to prove it or not only do we lose our magic. The typical usual high stakes stuff.”

Luke looked at her like she was crazy, but was too polite to say it. “Are you crazy??” Maybe not. “You bet the entire line of Cromwell magic against the council?”

“I didn't know that's what I was doing when I said it! I mean who even takes that seriously?!” Marnie defended herself gesturing with her hands.

“The council for one. They aren't really known for their sense of humor.” Luke replied, rubbing his forehead slightly. “Right well what can I do to help?”

Marnie felt herself warm at the words. “Just help me with the others? I mean when you're not busy with your new girlfriend and just try to blend in. The last thing I need right now is more instances.”

Nodding slowly Luke answered. “You got it.” Before moving to leave Marnie to her work. “Goodnight Marnie.”

“Goodnight and Luke?”

“Yeah?” Turning around just outside the door.

“I'm really glad you decided to come do this.” She said as her mouth corners quirked up.

Trying to ignore the low pit feeling that sprang up because he more than ever just wanted to confess. But couldn't because he felt like everything was a mess and nothing was going the way he planned. So he just said instead. “I'm glad too.” Shutting her door but not before wanting to slam his forehead on it reminding himself that a concussion wouldn't help him.

When a few nights later, Dylan found himself on the ceiling after a crack he made to Marnie. He tried calling for help or to will himself down, but it wasn't working. Just as he resigned himself to spending the whole night up here a small familiar figure wandered in grinning.

“Hello darling,” She greeted him standing in an oversized shirt and plaid shorts.

“Oh thank goodness.” Dylan said with a relieved sigh. “Can you get me down from here?”

“Aw but why? We can spend our first night on the ceiling together. It's actually quite comfortable once you get used to it.”

Letting out a small groan as Dylan distinctly did NOT want to do that. “Victoria please! Get me down from here.”

“Now that was adorable but not exactly the words I was looking for.” Staring at her nails Sophie had just painted them a vibrant fire engine red color.

Dylan sighed minutely. “If I take you to the Halloween party as my date, will you let me down?”

Victoria's grin widened to the point she let out a mini squeal. “I'll go get a chair!”

After the first sign of the dagger appearing Marnie was a little understandably on edge. She also wanted to fix the continuing problem that none of her kids were mingling with the other kids. Well except for Victoria of course with Dylan and Luke currently eating lunch with Kat, she caught Marnie's eyes and threw her a mock wave before turning back to Luke. 

This was supposed to be a good thing wasn't it? Seeing him laughing so openly and being affectionate shouldn't be weird but it was. And she hated that it was. She came to see a hand waving in front of her face.

“Earth to space cadet come in,” Cody teased her, staring at her expectantly, as he had been trying to get her attention for a few minutes.

“Sorry about that. Brain's not with me at the moment.”

“I can tell,” He said before gesturing to sit down at an open table closest to them. “So what's up?”

Marnie took a seat across from him setting her face in her hand. “Just a lot on my mind. Not really sure where to start.” Before taking a stab at her casserole.

“Well you can start by telling me what's going on between you and Luke. Are you guys ex's or something?”

Marnie was glad she hadn't taken a bite yet or she would have choked. “What? Where did you get that idea? Luke and I never dated.”

Now Cody gave her a semi incredulous face. “Seriously? Between the glances, the tension, and the things he says about you. I thought that's why you looked depressed when he announced he was dating. I swear sometimes he gives me an ‘I will murder you and dump your body in a lake where no one will ever find you’ stare when no one’s looking.”

“He does not.”

“Like I said when no one’s looking so that no one believes me.”

“No,” Marnie answered, still looking stumped. “We've just been really good friends for a really long time.”

“Right.” Cody answered looking unconvinced. 

“Really I mean he admitted he liked me back, when we were both 13 but I assumed he grew out of it. I guess I've never really thought of him like that until now.” Marnie resisted the urge to slump. “And now he's dating, and I'm the worst for not being happy for him.” Before giving in and putting her forehead on her crossed arms. She felt a hand pat her head.

“You're definitely not the worst, just a bit jealous.” Cody tried to comfort. “It happens. You know you should probably tell him how you feel just so he knows. It also probably doesn't help that there's rumors going around about us.”

Marnie felt her mouth fall open. “Seriously? Since when?”

Shaking his head Cody could only say. “You weren't kidding when you said you have a lot on your mind. They've been circling since I asked you out. I've tried to correct them, but it doesn't seem to have worked.”

Definitely wondering if there was anything else she had missed or not picked up on Marnie re-focused on the original topic. “I don't want to say anything, while he's dating. If they happen to break up, then I will. But if he's happy with Kat, then I don't want to get in the way of that.”

Cody had seen the looks Luke had thrown Marnie's way and some of the ones he shared with Kat. No way he was happy right now. However arguing would likely be useless so he changed the topic. “Isn't that one of your kids?” Pointing to Cassie who was taking avid notes and observing the star football players eating.

“Yeah crap! I gotta go, I'll see you later though?” Marnie said in a rush while grabbing her stuff. It was probably a good thing they weren't dating. Because her vanishing at a moment's notice was definitely a regular thing, and also that would mean having to deal with Luke. 

“Yeah see ya later.” As Marnie made to steer Cassie away from the jocks. Cody continued eating until he heard someone talking to him.

“Is anyone sitting here?” Glancing up to see a very pretty girl his age dressed in lots of gold jewelry, a high ponytail, and a sort or shimmery outfit. He graced her with a welcoming smile gesturing to it.

“Please it's all yours.”

She beamed back at him pleased before taking Marnie's seat. She introduced herself as Aneesa claiming to be new as well. 

“Let me guess from Canada right?”

She actually looked at her hand as if to double check. “Yep! From Canada.” 

Cody held in a laugh wondering idly which creature she was.

After bringing back Cassie to the locker Marnie couldn't help expressing her disappointment once more at finding them all there and not making an effort to try to fit in. She threw out some ideas for each one and slowly they began to join or sign up for clubs they thought they'd enjoy.

Sitting in the bleachers Marnie watched Pete try out for the football team cheering, when he actually made a catch and touchdown. Albeit with his teeth but still progress! She felt someone settle next to her.

“Hey,” Luke started off.

“Hey,” She responded looking at him surprised that he was joining her and not with Kat. 

“Pete's looking good out there. Looks like he found his thing here.”

“Yeah I mean he just has to get used to using his paws instead of his mouth. But he's got potential.” Marnie said grinning when she saw him make another catch. She caught Luke grinning back at her and felt perplexed. “What's that look for?”

He gave a small shrug. “It's just really nice to see how you are with them, how invested and how much this matters to you. It makes you happy and they rely and follow you like what was the word Dylan used..”

Rolling her eyes she filled in the blanks. “My ducklings, he calls them my ducklings.”

“Right,” He spoke with a stifled snicker.

“So,” Marnie said, going for a casual tone. “Where's Kat?” Looking around as if the girl might appear.

“Yeah that wasn't working out.” Luke said, picking at his nail.

“What?”

“She was pretty much only dating me to help, because she could tell that I liked you and wanted to make you jealous. But when that didn't really work we just kept it up, I think because she was hoping that eventually I'd hook up with her, if she gave it long enough. But I was never interested in her like that, and I honestly thought you were dating that Cody guy. So when I saw him kissing someone else of course I got mad at him for cheating on you. But he told me you were never together and were just friends and that we really needed to finally talk before going to chase after the girl who had kinda left. And that brings me up to now.”

Marnie had tried following that but was pretty much sure that she only really got the main points in that speech. “Wow well.....we're kind idiots aren't we?”

“Yeah pretty much.” Luke agreed. “Though to be fair it's more understandable in my case then yours because you at least knew that I liked you. I told you so way back when you first visited.”

“Yeah when we were like 13.” Marnie argued defensively. “Like feelings can't change in that time for all I knew you could have had a secret goblin girlfriend.”

“That I never mentioned? Really?”

“You never said anything when we were up against Cal!”

“Why would I? That guy was a creep, and you seemed to be handling him just fine.”

“So you weren't....jealous of him at all?”

Luke let out a breath resting his forearms on his knees. “Of some parts yeah a little bit. I didn't like that he could offer you a shared connection through magic. Something I never could or that he seemed to feel he understood you better than everyone else.”

Scoffing derisively at that Marnie muttered. “He didn't understand me at all especially if he honestly believed I would betray and abandon my own family for him.”

“Right like I said that's what he believed but it also didn't help that he wasn't awful looking.”

“Backstabbing evil traitorousness will trump looks every time just FYI.” Marnie countered dryly leaning closer in her seat. 

Luke couldn't help but laugh at that. “Good to know.” 

“Besides.” Marnie said with a smile. “Human or not you look really cute in either form.”

“Really?” He replied looking quite stunned. 

Marnie leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Really?” watching as it darkened slightly.

“I think I'm getting flashbacks to four years ago.”

“We did make a pretty good team back then. I still think it was pretty heroic of you being willing to stand up against Calabar like you did.”

“Look who's talking.” Luke rebutted with a soft laugh. “I think someone started some trash talking before destroying him.”

Now it was Marnie's turn to laugh. “Yeah well I had help. This okay?” Laying her head on his shoulder.

“Yeah but only as long as this is.” Wrapping an arm around her shoulders tucking her close.

Marnie couldn't help but enjoy how natural it felt for them to be like this.“It's very okay.”

They stayed like that watching, contently the rest of Pete's practice. From then on they tried to make it to each student's thing, so Marnie could show her support. Cody had finally asked out Aneesa who was quite pleased having been nearly ready to ask him first.

The genie found him very charming and sweet, since they met despite his strange obsession with striped shirts. Though the I dream of Genie quotes went straight over her head. She ended up having to watch a few episodes herself and did get a bit of a kick with them. Though she'd never refer to Cody as he master, that just seemed unhealthy and asking for trouble.

Cody was doing his best to adjust to this year, as it seemed determined to keep throwing him curve balls. And it also seemed every time he adjusted to something, there was a new thing that threw off. All that he had thought he had known before was changed. Now he was just accepting the fact that his new best friend was a witch, her boyfriend was a goblin, his new girlfriend was a genie, and their school was now home to a friendly band of monsters.

When changing out his books one day at his locker, he saw a larger student come up and knock the stack of books out of Dylan's hands before calling him a klutz. His jaw clenched and he was about to walk over there and say something, when he felt an arm pulling him back. Cody turned to find Luke standing next to him and watching the scene in front of them.

“You don't have to do anything. I'm gonna bet she's going to take care of it.” Almost sounding amused before leaning on the lockers. A short slim figure with long thick black hair and almost steam-punk inspired clothes strode up to the scene and got right in the student's face.

“Pick it up.” She demanded arms crossed in front of her.

“Vicki it's fine. They don't have-” Dylan tried to brush off. Victoria however ignored him.

“I said. Pick. It. Up.” Grabbing the boy's collar too tightly and yanking his face within inches of hers. Whatever he saw in her face and eyes or maybe the smallest hint of fangs caused him to gulp and actually keep his comments to himself. It also inspired him to begin moving to pick up each text book and reluctantly hand them back to Dylan who stood there looking dumbfounded that this was actually happening. 

Warning him off one last time as the guy walked off Victoria nodded satisfied before giving a long cheek kiss to Dylan and then leaving herself. She completely missed his entire face blush beet red at the gesture. Cody thought it was nice to see someone as protective as Dylan as Marnie was despite all the bickering they did.

Since it had gone over alright before the kids decided they wanted to go to the mall again. So everyone piled into the tiny car to venture to their desired destination. It started off just fine like last time. Everyone separating to do their own things. Cody had surprised Aneesa there with a date. Phil had pulled Aggie off on their own, which left Luke and Marnie alone who decided to make the most of it with a mini date. 

They had just gotten some festive desserts at one of the vendor stands, when they heard the screams. Cursing they both ran off to find a large cloud of purple smoke. Aggie called out a spell to vanish the cloud, which Marnie and Luke tried to check everyone over. This was not before finding the dagger that Ethan had pointed out. Quickly making their way home before much more damage was done.

Once home Marnie barely got a second to unwind before being pulled into a meeting with the council. She wanted to hex them all for bringing her father into it. And offering the truce to let her their magic only if they end the program and keep the doors closed. 

What kinda deal was that? How were things going to get better if the people of Halloweentown couldn't see how humanity had changed? Things were no longer like the dark ages. Both sides just needed to give the other a chance. And speaking as someone who was half witch half mortal, she felt a moral obligation to see both worlds at peace.

Her mom and sister found her miserable on her bed and made her hot chocolate while talking things out. She had barely started her cup before being surprised by the fact that apparently her charges were still here. Walking downstairs in her pj's she found Natalie, Chester, Cassie, Pete, and Ethan in the living room along with Luke who gave her a hug upon seeing her.

“What are you guys still doing here?” When he let her go. “I would have thought you'd have the good sense to go home.”

“Yeah I tried but my dad-” Ethan started but cut himself off at Cassie's slap to his arm and sharp glance. “We would never abandon you!” 

“We were there. There weren't any knights.”

“Yeah,” Peter chimed in. “They were just a couple of punks.”

“And most of it was our fault.”

“This?” Ethan said, holding up the large dagger. “Wasn't my fault.”

Marnie took a seat in the recliner. “Look if we all just stick together, then we'll figure out what's going on. It'll be okay.”

“Yeah good luck we only have until next week.” Ethan muttered until he felt a harder slap at the back of his head. “Ouch! I mean we are so going to do this.” He assured, she heard Luke snort from next to her. 

They talked for a little bit longer until the rest of the kids headed off to bed just leaving Luke and Marnie alone.

“Hey,” He asked, peering down at her. “It really is going to be okay you know.”

“Is it?” She couldn't help but question. “What if this is more than just a scare tactic? What if this is a warning that could backfire by just brushing it off?”

Taking a seat on the arm of the chair she was sitting in Luke said. “At the moment we don't know. Though I would think it's strange for this secret society of knights to suddenly come out of the woodwork just now after hundreds of years. But for now focus on the positives everyone's safe and no one's hurt. Anything else that happens we'll handle it.”

Marnie made a humming sound. Luke gave her a quick kiss before standing up.

“I gotta go. I promised your sister I would help her with this new spell she's working on. I'm pretty sure that means I get to be the guinea pig yay.”

“Good luck...pumpkin.” She called out trying out a new pet name. She thought it worked because of his ties with orange.

She heard Luke walk into a table and bit down a laugh.

“Um maybe not that one? It forces me to think about the town and that's just the opposite of what I'm going for.”

“Alright point. I'll try to find a better one.”

He thanked her before leaving the room.

A few days later when Marnie and Cassie discovered the locker, it bothered her more than one would think. Because dealing with a threat from Halloweentown was one thing, something she had expected. But dealing with a human threat, if these so called knights were real was another thing altogether. She honestly thought the clubhouse was safe, or she never would have left Cassie alone and was kicking herself from the very second. That she found the empty armor and realized she was gone. 

Later that night as she tried to relay to the students that they were going home for their safety. Her mom and Grandma surprised her with a plan. One that she was actually pretty confident would work. They sent Ethan to retrieve his witch's glass, though two figures spotted him sprinting away from the house with his backpack slung over and exchanged glances in front of the open window.

“I told you I felt something off about him.”

“You were right my dear, but no matter we'll have this sorted soon.”

Downstairs however while the rest were waiting. Cody had made the unfortunate surprise visit. Everyone scrambled outside at Gwen's shout.

“Oh mom,” Marnie complained, seeing the guy laid out completely on the front lawn before moving closer to look him over. Aneesa had run over dropping down by his head worryingly asking if he was alright.

“I'm sorry he surprised me! But the good thing is he should wake up from this in a couple of hours give or take....”

“Aw he brought you flowers.” Marnie murmured while picking them up to hand to Aneesa. “That's so sweet.”

Aneesa took them and sent a fond look to the unconscious man. “I think I'm going to take him inside my lamp. He can recover in there.” She pulled it out before lifting up the top. Within seconds pinkish purple smoke curled around them before they both disappeared inside. Sophie dutifully moved to pick up the lamp claiming she'd be able keep an eye on it.

Standing in front of where they wanted their haunted house to be Marnie was briefly interrupted by Cody from conjuring the building.

“Hey! Cody how are you feeling?”

“Better,” Hiding a yawn. “But man magic tastes awful. It stays with you too even hours later.”

“I'm really sorry about that.” Looking and sounding sympathetic. “And my mom is too by the way.” 

He gave an easy shrug. “It's fine. It was actually kinda cool being inside of a genie's bottle. It's a lot bigger than it looks, and Aneesa showed me some pretty cool things she's collected.”

Marnie opened her mouth but was interrupted by her brother asking her to finish the house. Sighing but raising her hands she chanted the spell and watched as an enormous and complete haunted house took form where empty space had previously been.

Cody was staring at it mystified before whispering. “Unbelievable it just never gets old watching these types of things happen.”

“Well you're one of us now so best get used to it.”

“Yeah,” Cody said with a small laugh. “Guess I will. Although at least it's an even playing field. As much as this stuff still surprises me, things about the human world seem to throw Aneesa and the rest of the others off. Technology is kinda our magic. She's in love with Alexa, Siri or anything that talks.”

With a subtle grin Marnie nodded in agreement.

Cody went to take a step back and tripped over the bag that had not been there a second ago.

“Heads up there's a bag behind you.” Luke observed before bending down and holding out a hand to Cody to take.

“Thanks,” Cody answered sarcastically before letting Luke pull him up. Marnie grabbed the bag scolding it for what felt like the umpteenth time. Luke lowered his voice, so only Cody could hear.

“Hey can I talk to you for a minute?”

Cody looked puzzled before replying. “Yeah sure what's up?”

“Not....here. Just let's go this way.”

Later after Grandma's bag had done some investigating and therefore found a ring of the knights also found Marnie comforting Aggie. Taking a seat next to her Marnie gave a quick side hug, while Aggie was commiserating. 

“I feel like such a fool. He is a knight.”

“You're not a fool just a bit of a flirt and hey! Welcome to the Cromwell tradition of falling for hacks with delusions of grandeur. At this point we're just waiting for it to happen to Dylan and Sophie, because guarantee it happens. It's a question of when not if.” Eying her brother as he studied blue prints before announcing his haunted house ideas.

“So again,” Cody started off, “What's up?”

Luke rubbed the back of his head feeling a bit chagrined. “I never really got the chance to apologize for all the stuff I said, when I thought you were cheating on Marnie. So I'm sorry.”

Looking a bit surprised Cody brushed it off. “It's okay. I wish you guys had just talked it out earlier but it seems to have all worked out. I was seriously surprised you guys have never dated. She said you guys have just been friends for that long.”

Snorting somewhat Luke said. “Well yes but I've had a crush on her from the first moment I met her.”

Cody inclined his head and resumed walking. “Tell me about it.”

So Luke told him the whole story of how they first met and even about their adventure two years later with Kalabar's son.

“Wow he sounds like...”

“An absolute prick and my new favorite mortal word douchecanoe? Yes, yes he was.”

“Well I was going to go with psychotic manic.” Cody answered laughing slightly. “but I suppose that works too.”

Luke stuck his hands deeper into his pockets. “You know you're not quite bad so bad well you know for a mortal.”

“I would return say you're not so bad for a goblin, but I don't know any. So the bar's either very high or very low depending on how you look at it. To be honest though I can never remember the difference between goblins and trolls. Which one steals children and which ones guard the bridge.

The eye roll Luke indulged in was very satisfying as he muttered “Mortals,” out loud derisively that Cody couldn't help but snicker at.

The night of the Halloween party started off fine, then went off the rails as expected. They took shelter in their haunted house before Edgar Dalloway strolled in and took their magic. She couldn't blame Ethan for siding with them in the end. His dad was a close minded piece of work. She took back the two nice things she ever thought about him. As Marnie laid slightly drained in Luke's arms glaring at the head of the council, she couldn't help but think Halloweentown should really better screen who they elect as governing officials. Especially if they keep turning out like this.

Some of the crowd came in along with Phil who unexpectedly began fussing over Aggie. 'Huh' maybe he wasn't as bad as the Calabar clan. Cody cut through some of the mob's satisfaction incredulously on their behalf. 

“What is the matter with you people? Marnie is your friend. Now that she's lost her magic are you going to like her again?”

Shaking her head and speaking almost as if to herself Marnie said. “I kept thinking that we needed to fit in. But how do you know if someone truly cares about you if you don't show them who you really are?”

Slowly starting with Pete each Halloweentown resident took off their human disguise with the exception of Luke, as he was fine where he was holding Marnie at the moment. Marnie snorted at her brother's mention of just going through an awkward phase. Suddenly a bat appeared and settled on top of Dylan's head. He glanced up at it face torn between exasperation and fondness.

“And these are the people that you want destroyed? Sure they look different but...are they really any different on the inside?”

Luke gently helped her to her feet, before she shot Cody a grateful glance at the support.

And to Marnie's surprise slowly students from her own high school began speaking up in defense of her ducklings one by one. In your face Edgar! As she said aloud that humans really have changed. 'Oh this night got even better' She thought as he was blasted and propelled across the floor back to them.

“Ooh welcome back.”

Gwen and Cassie came rushing through the doorway.

“Cassie!”

“Gwen rescued me!” Cassie said as she ran into a swinging hug from Ethan who looked very relieved at seeing her unharmed. 

“Took some time but I finally found the right witches glass.” Her mom said holding it up.

“What is going on?” Edgar yelled, finally picking himself up off of the floor. 

“You forgot that witches' glasses while excellent for imprisoning witches are also good for communicating between the worlds. And I believe that all of Halloweentown has just seen that humans have changed. So we'll be taking our magic back.”

Her mom, grandma, and her shouted the spell for it to return, while the council appeared to read Edgar his rights and announce his resignation.

As shouts of Happy Halloween rang through the air Marnie took Luke's hand eager to spend the rest of the night with him now that the worst part was over. They walked for a bit just idly chatting a bit about what happened among the rest of the night. 

“Wait hang on let me finally change back to normal.” He said before removing his human form standing in all his goblin glory, even lighter pale skin, sharpened pointy nose, wild outrageous orange hair, and pointy ears.

“Much better,” Shaking out his hair. “But be honest though, do you actually prefer me in human form. I won't judge if you do.” Especially because he had always liked what Calabar had given him, even if he didn't like the cost that came with it.

Marnie flicked his forehead. Hard. “I already told you. I like you either way. Don't be fishing for an ego boost.” 

Luke smiled. “In that case,” Before pulling her in and finally kissing her the way he had wanted to for years. When he pulled back, a small part of him felt the tiniest bit smug at Marnie's dazed expression. 

“Well that was something...let's go with magical.”

Laughing slightly Luke allowed himself to be tugged along, when Marnie remembered initially what she had been wanting to do and where she wanted to take him. She led him over to where she had wanted to the out-skirting trees.

“Ta Da! Marnie exclaimed in excitement eager to show off her newest broom. Luke however was staring at it as if just presented with the worst thing imaginable.

“No.”

Marnie rolled her eyes patting the spot behind him. “Come on, it'll be just like last time.”

“And last time was awful. No. We can walk perfectly fine on the ground.”

“I'm a witch Luke. What kinda witch prefers walking to flying.”

“The kind who's boyfriend isn't fond of heights.”

Marnie drew her face into a sad puppy expression. Luke quickly covered his face. 

“No, don't do that. Whatever that is no stop it.” Already feeling himself caving in. It was sealed with a soft 'Pretty please?' “Fine,” He conceded, throwing up his hands and knowing that expression was going to be his downfall. “But we're taking it nowhere above 10 ft.”

“20.”

“15.”

“Deal,” Marnie said with a small snicker before patting the spot again. Luke swung a leg over before wrapping his arms around her. The only plus to this. Well maybe not only as he heard Marnie delighted laughter in front of him as they rose further into the sky.


End file.
